


Patience

by Anindianfangirl



Series: Avenger Shorts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anindianfangirl/pseuds/Anindianfangirl
Summary: Summary - Pepper Potts has a few words for Team Cap.





	Patience

Patience

**Summary - Pepper Potts has a few words for Team Cap. Not bashing, merely pointing out facts.**

**...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x**

Pepper Potts was a very patient woman. As patient as one can be while dealing with man-child, stupid media and what not.

**But she had her limits and Bird-Brain here was pushing it.** **Taking a deep breathe, she started.**

"I am so fucking done with you idiots. Mr. Lang, you're an engineer, yet you decided to tamper with the wires in the suit. Mr. Wilson, it's just Rhodey now, he has been discharged. Thank you for atleast feeling guilty, and yes the news is true, he can walk now thanks to Tony. Ms. Maxioff, just like any other company, Stark Industries used to manufacture weapons, we don't control who uses them. Mr. Barton, after the infodump by Ms. Romanoff and Captain many shield agents' identity were releashed in public, including yours. Tony is the reason, your family is still alive.

I don't even want to start with you Captain."

"So, you're here to bitch to us?" asked Clint, with hands on his hips.

"No, I am here to negotiate with His Highness to pay for the damage done by you idiots. Innocent lives have been taken in Germany and Bucharest, due to your team" explained Pepper, getting more pissed off.

Steve looked guilty, "We had no idea about.." he started.

But Pepper cut him off, "Ofcourse you don't, you only care about Bucky. Do you realise what a hypocrite you are. You bitch about Tony keeping secrets, yet you lied about his parents' murder. You call yourself American ,but them leave a man for dead behind. You talk about Tony being selfish, yet you terrorize through Europe killing innocent people, just for your personal reasons."

Steve looked more devastated by the minute. "He would have killed us" he replied.

Pepper let out a bitter laugh. "The Iron Man suit has blasts strong enough to destroy through buildings. If Tony wanted you two dead, you would've been dead." answered Pepper.

By now the team looked a bit worried.

"You support the accords too. The goverment is corrupt and has an agenda" said Steve.

"Which goverment? cause there are 117, who have signed. These 117 have been elected by ther people. So basically the people agree with them. And also speaking of goverment, who do you think has carried out rescue and relief missions, for the collateral damage caused by your team. Hint, it was the government. Times have changed, there still exist some corrupt politicians, but there also people who are working for the country" explained Pepper.

"What about Ross?" came the reply.

"Ross is no way associated in the drafting of the Accords. We are working to sent the scum to jail." said Pepper, "Legally" she added as an afterthought

Before they could continue, a guard came to escort Pepper.

"I hope I've managed to knock some sense into you. Tony may be an egotistical, selfish bastard, who likes to give me headaches. But last time I checked you all aren't any better." announced Pepper.

She turned around and left, leaving Cap's team with some new thoughts.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...

**Before I get flamed, I like Captain America, but his actions in CW were stupid. He terrorized through Europe killing innocent people. He kept Stark's Parents murder from him. He left Tony to die alone without even checking on him. He sent an half ass apology with didn't even include an apology for Rhodey. His team destroyed Rhodes life.**

**I swear to god I would be dissapointed if ,they brush aside this and make Tony a little bitch.**

**...Thank you for reading...**


End file.
